Senses
by EmpressSaix
Summary: Two perspectives on two people dying. Uryu watches his sister and she watches him... OC involved, a companion to A Sister's Strength, and implied character death.


_Senses_

*******Hey guys this is a totally random thing I thought of while listening to songs by **_**Within Temptation.**_** Great band by the way. This will give a hazy sneak peak at what's to come in my fic **_**A Sister's Strength**_**. The first part is Naoko dying (no I am not going to kill off my OC later in the story!) The second half is Naoko seeing her brother, Uryu, after his fight with Ulquiorra and the hollowfied Ichigo. This is major angst, tragedy and possibly poetry. So please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC Naoko.***

* * *

_There are five senses:_

* * *

_Sight_

Do you **see** the light dimming from my eyes? Do you **see** the crimson red gushing from my wounds and splattering onto the bone white ground? Do you catch **sight** of me lying limp and unmoving?

_Sound_

Do you **hear** my piercing scream ringing in your ears? Do you **hear** my body crashing to the ground? Do you **hear **the **sound** of silence as my scream fades away?

_Taste_

Do you** taste** the bile at the back of your mouth? Do you **taste** the bitter sweetness of this moment? The moment of being able to see me again only to see me die in front of you.

_Smell_

Do you** smell** the metallic scent of my blood spilling out of me? Do you **smell** death setting in? Do you **smell** the stale air around you and me?

_Touch_

Do you feel the absence of warmth from my skin when you **touch** it, just to confirm I'm dead? When you **touch** my cheek does it feel warm and soft or cold and hard? When you** touch** my heart do you feel it beat?

________

When you have used all five senses to their fullest will you understand? Will you understand that...your little sister is gone for good? That she won't miraculously get back up using her boundless quantity of strength and determination?

Do you understand that she will never again open her piercing yet kind and strong blue eyes to look at you with sisterly affection again? Do you understand that you will never hear her strong melodic voice calling out to you? Do you understand that you will never feel her arms wrap around you in an affectionate hug?

Do you understand that you have failed as a big brother...Uryu?

* * *

_There are five senses_

_Sight_

Do you **see** my missing limb? Do you **see** the blood spreading across my stomach? Do you **see** my face getting paler and paler with each second?

_Sound_

Do you **hear** my ragged breathing? Do you **hear** the pain filled gasps for air? Do you **hear** my fading voice as I try and speak to you one last time?

_Taste_

Do you **taste** the blood in your mouth from biting lip to keep yourself from screaming? Do you **taste** the irony of this moment? And how it contradicts what you told me earlier?

_Smell_

Do you **smell** my sweat, blood and your tears mixing together? Do you** smell** the dust and sand swirling around you?

_Touch_

Do you **feel** the fleeting warmth on my skin? Do you **feel** the warm sticky red liquid pouring from my missing arm? Do you **feel** my heart slowing down as you rest your hand over it?

_____________

When you have used all five senses to their fullest will you understand? Will you understand that...your big brother is gone for good? That he won't push himself back up and give you a smirk and tell you he's fine and not to worry about him so much?

Do you understand that he will never again open his intense yet intelligent and caring blue eyes to look at you with brotherly affection again? Do you understand that you will never hear his fierce soothing voice calling out to you? Do you understand that you will never feel his arms enfold around you in an affectionate and protective hug?

Do you understand that you have failed as a little sister...Naoko?

* * *

Earlier Naoko had said to her older brother, "Little sisters don't let their big brothers die."

In reply Uryu said, "Big brothers guard their little sisters with everything they've got."

* * *

***The first half is Naoko dying and Uryu watching. You can decide on the point of view at the little paragraph. Then the second part is Naoko watching Uryu die, and same thing about the little paragraph at the end. The last two lines may appear in my fic so keep an eye out for them. This is my very first attempt at writing something angst, tragic and with a touch of horror. I think I did well but you reviewers be the judge.***


End file.
